


Not a Kid Anymore

by janesays



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Roleplay, Sex, Smut, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janesays/pseuds/janesays
Summary: Reimagining Kimmy and Philip's sex scene in Season 6, Episode 5, "The Great Patriotic War".





	Not a Kid Anymore

She had leaned in for the kiss but as they parted her face read something like shock. 

“I’m sorry. Was that out of line?”

Kimmy’s face broke into a grin. “No, I... liked it.” she said. She blushed like the kid she’d been when they first met. They went for another kiss in the darkened car and her soft, delicate lips opened to his rough stubble and this time there was real heat. 

For Philip, though, this was going exactly as planned. He’d put on the right amount of charm and acted as if the kiss had taken him by surprise, too. His father-figure caring for her was real, but he knew she’d always wanted more. He’d even been surprised when she rebuffed his offer to meet him in Greece. It was proof she was no longer infatuated with him, and he was proud.

But it meant he’d have to change tactics. Time was, he swore he’d never take advantage of someone so young, so trusting. She was about the same age as his own daughter, and the thought made him sick back then. But she’d grown into a woman. Still, it killed him to use her this way. Especially knowing the end game. But Elizabeth had begged. Well, begged in her own way. 

The second kiss was so passionate, so full of wordless intention. Right there in the car she was already swollen and wet, heart pounding in her ears. “Let’s go,” she said. She opened her door, knowing he’d follow. 

After checking the house was empty, she led him to her bedroom with her slim, small hand. He’d already surveilled the house to make sure. He pulled her close against him and she gasped at his hardness. His training, or did he want this, too? He slipped deeper into his persona so he wouldn’t have to think about that. He decided right then he’d make this real for her, teach her how a man should make love to her. He owed her that much. 

With a sudden movement he stooped and picked her up by her bottom. She was so light and yielding, almost like a doll. So unlike Elizabeth’s athletic intensity or Annelise’s curvy sensuousness. Automatically her legs wrapped around him and with one hand she pulled him by the neck to keep his lips in furious contact with hers and with the other she clawed at the muscles of his arm to see if they were as hard and strong as she’d imagined in her fantasies.

How many times had she wished for this, touching herself or with one of the boys who came and went. She let those boys think they had got her off, but her mind went elsewhere, picturing his face, his eyes wide in concentration, pounding her into oblivion. And she would come again and again and again.

Gently he laid her on the bed. He began by fingering one of the golden ringlets around her face and moved his hands down to undress her. She wriggled impatiently, but he was going to take his time. He would make it impossible for her to say no to him, ever again. She half-sat up with a mischievous smile and reached for him. He stopped her from unbuttoning his shirt. “Lie back, Kimberly.” he said, pinning her arms down. She did as she was told. 

Soon he had her top off and was caressing her neck, the sides of her breasts, pausing to touch a tongue to her light pink nipple. His hands seemed huge on her petite body. They cupped her ribs and slid slowly across her flat stomach as she quivered. Another touch of the tongue to her bellybutton. Nope, this was not like the boys she’d been with, with their furtive and clumsy grasping. She watched his eyes, hoping he liked what he saw. 

Her pants were now off and her lithe white body seemed to glow against the bedspread, her cheeks flushed with pink and tiny beads of sweat. Her lips parted with short, rapid breaths. He lay next to her, still fully dressed, and began describing what he was going to to do her, sliding two fingers along either side of her clit, stroking the outer lips. She closed her eyes in bliss and allowed herself to float away. 

He worked his way back down, licking and kissing everywhere except for what he’d save for last. Again she writhed impatiently and moaned. He placed a hand on her stomach to still her and she obeyed. Finally he took one, two, three exploratory licks between her lips and found her sopping wet and engorged. Her hips bucked involuntarily. He circled her clit with his tongue, adoring it. He flicked his tongue underneath it once, then spread his tongue wider and gave her a full, wet lick from bottom to top. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. 

He allowed himself to be entranced. He reminded himself he was not Philip, but Kimmy’s lover, who had watched her grow and cared deeply about her. In the story he was telling himself he’d longed for this but forced himself to wait for the right time. Actually, he wasn’t finding it all that difficult, taking a deep sniff of her deliciousness.

Using his lips and tongue he expertly attended to her, controlling his breath, responding to her little whimpers and cries until he found just the right amount of pressure and stroke, increasing here, pulling back there, until her body shook. He had always been particularly talented at this part of his job. The bundle of nerves at the opening of her wet, hot hole seemed to be where she wanted it the most. He got into a groove, starting a long lick deep against her opening and up every so often to circle the clit and then back again. She pictured the huge erection she had felt through his jeans, anticipating it plunging in and out of her, and this sent her over the edge. Tensing every muscle in her body, one of her hands floated up of its own accord and stayed in the air, trembling.

She was past the point of no return. It started as a warm, almost numb feeling, then cascaded out in waves so intense it was almost painful. It shot through her whole body like an explosion of white light. In her mind there was … nothing. All gone. Eyes rolling back in her head, she relaxed and before she knew it she was coming for a second time. She didn’t cry out this time. She let it sustain, quieter but more devastating in a way than the first. 

He let her rest and took to opportunity to remove his own clothes. Climbing in next to her, their skin finally touching, he stroked her face, planting a firm kiss on her damp forehead as her breath began to quiet. He looked deep into her eyes and held her small face in one hand. Her look was one of complete and utter devotion. Something stirred within her and they began again, twisting their legs together for the maximum amount of contact. Side by side they kissed, bit, and sucked every bit of flesh on their bodies. 

His was a more muscular frame than she had imagined beneath his clothes. The face she already loved, but now she could travel a tip of a finger down the veins of his neck to his broad chest, his stomach muscles, to his engorged penis. He was so hard the skin was taut and shiny where a drop of moisture spilled out of the firm, round tip. Her finger gently circled the drop and he shook. 

“Mm. Ah.” he said.  
“What do you want to do?” she asked.  
“Go down on you and never come back up.” he said.  
She giggled. 

She sat up and straddled him. She rubbed herself up and down on his shaft, teasing him. Dropping onto her elbows, she got him into position with his head poised right at her entrance and hovered, the pressure so sweet, so tantalizing. Finally he reached up and with both hands on her shoulders and pushed her down onto him, slowly. They both gasped. She couldn’t believe how full she felt, almost ripped apart from within despite how flooded she was. When he reached her end they stayed like that for a long time, mouth agape and eyes locked on each others. He was the first to move and the friction in her tightness was a sensation neither had felt before. Before long he sat up and held her arms behind her back tightly, pulling her hair, grinding her down on him again and again, grunting with each thrust until she came again with an animal ferocity.

Laying her back on the bed he slowed to long and deep strokes, turning her this way and that. A toy stuffed animal on a dresser caught his eye. Didn’t Paige have one like that? He shook his head to banish his daughter from his mind. I’m not Philip, he told himself. Not right now.


End file.
